


Warm Mouth

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, lavashipping - Freeform, some fluffy feelings in there, trans!cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Kai eats Cole out...y...yeah





	Warm Mouth

"Can I eat you out?"  
Kai asked bluntly, not even looking up from his phone as Cole was left speechless; opening and shutting his mouth as he tried to think of a reply, eventually just managing to let out an exasperated "Why!? “Kai glancing up, failing to hide his smile at Cole's shock.  
"Think it'd be hot," Kai shrugged, lopsided grin and rosy tint to his cheeks.

Now they were here, Kai peeling off the black ninjas pants with a wicked smile on his lips.  
"You don't have to," Cole breathed, trying to calm his nerves.  
"If it's too gross, since you're uh, gay." He continued, pressing a hand against his cheek in an attempt to hide his shame and averted his eyes.

Doing so causing him to miss the unimpressed look Kai shot him.  
"Uh-huh, I'm gay. You're my boyfriend. I wanna."

Next tugging Cole's boxers off roughly, Kai tucking himself between Cole's legs comfortably - Cole laying on their shared bed, legs hanging off and Kai kneeling in front of him.  
Looking back at Red with a smile, Black felt a warm affection swell in his chest. Even during his worst dysphoric moments, Kai wouldn't let Cole doubt his masculinity for a moment.  
Cole also decided that Kai looked really good kneeling in front of him.

And fuck, his mouth felt really good over his clit.

Cole let out a whistled sigh, threading a hand through freshly washed hair, brown curls soft in his grasp as he simply held the Kai while he went to work - warm, wet tongue sliding against sensitive skin as comforting hands smoothed along twitching thighs.

"Kai," Cole breathed out, eyes trained on his boyfriend as his self-consciousness melted away to 'why the fuck didn't I let him do this sooner.'   
Fire elemental switching skillfully between sucking and licking at his clit, dragging his tongue over the enlarged organ and shooting sparks up Cole's spine and licking lower, flattening his tongue against Cole's lips and smearing a trail of slick upwards.  
It was either skillfully, or Kai's enthusiasm more than made up for any inexperience.

Kai humming softly in satisfaction as Cole's hips bucked up slightly, pulling a throaty high pitched whine that faded into low, opened mouth groan from his boyfriend.  
As he got louder, his 'loud' being a few sharp gasps and low moans slipping out, an embarrassed flush crept across Cole's face. Causing him to press a hand against his mouth to muffle his whines as he finally broke eye contact with Kai, eyes fluttering shut as his ears picked up on the slick sounds.  
Somehow the sounds are what riled him up the most, hearing and FEELING the enthusiastic way Kai ate him out. No disgust - only pure adoration in those grey eyes that made him hiccup softly.

God damn it, Cole, you are NOT crying while getting eaten out.

Cole opened up teary eyes when he felt Kai pull back, the boy pressing a gentle kiss to his thigh.  
"You okay, pebble?" Kai soothed gently, Cole muffling a strange mix of a sob and a moan in his throat as one hand moved to curl into the sheets,  
"Yes, yes fuck I just- I- I love you," Cole wheezed, squeezing his eyes shut and tugging at Kai's hair to urge him to continue.

Kai's heart practically melted in his chest, gently kissing around Cole's thighs and pelvis, mumbling a soft "I love you, too, baby." before once again moving his mouth to where Cole urged him.  
Black breathed deeply, both trying to hold back his groans and settle his breathing, melting into the sheets as he started to rock gently against Kai's movements.  
Focused on his boyfriend's mouth, he wasn't aware as one hand slid away from his thighs to the cock tenting Kai's boxers, Kai palming himself and letting out a shuttering breath through his nose.   
It wasn't long until Kai reached into his boxers and wrapped a hand around his cock, thumbing the slit before he began to give himself short, quick strokes.

Despite his multitasking, Cole was left an absolute mess in no time - Kai's tongue determined to make him a twitchy, sensitive mess.  
Cole mumbling soft praise and slurred "I love you"s as the familiar heat in his gut swelled up.  
What really pushed Cole over was when he finally opened his eyes, pushing himself up on his elbows to see Kai's hand on his own dick, hard and pink with precum smeared across his knuckles.   
Short quick pumps accompanied with a sticky sound that pushed Cole over the edge.

His orgasm hitting him suddenly and leaving him breathless; only able to let out a loud, shuttering gasp as his back arched sharply. Legs wrapping tight around Kai's head as he rutted messily against Kai's mouth.  
Kai didn't fare much better, the desperate squeeze from Cole and, fuck, the sound Cole made went straight to his dick.  
A few more quick jerks before he moaned loudly, fisting himself through his orgasm and smearing his cum over himself.  
Kai working both him and his boyfriend through their aftershocks before they both relaxed - Kai's neck slightly sore as he rested his head on Cole's thigh. Cole flat against the mattress again, practically melted into it.

After a few moments of silence, only broken by their heavy breaths; Cole finally mumbled an incoherent curse as he threaded both hands through Kai's hair, gently scratching the boy's scalp in reward and earning a pleased hum.  
"Mmmh...I was right it was super hot." Kai mumbled into sensitive skin, causing Cole to twitch slightly before tugging at Kai's hair gently to urge him upwards.  
Kai complying with a tired groan, forcing himself off his stiff knees and flopping on his boyfriend, quick to bury his face into the crook of Cole's neck.  
"First time ever."  
Cole couldn't stop the surprised yelp that came from Kai's sharp bite to his neck.


End file.
